


Glittering stars over London

by Hvzel



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hat kid lands in the UK and basically forces Tommy to help find all her time pieces, Mother innit is only mentioned, i'm so bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hvzel/pseuds/Hvzel
Summary: She admires the view from down below, with the time pieces falling from the dusk sky, glittering like stars over the tall buildings in the packed streets, It really was quite the sight.-🌠 * 🌠-After Hat kid's ship malfunctions, leading to both her and the time pieces being ejected, She lands in the UK, soon meeting one Mr. Tommyinnit. After some.. disagreements, They decide to work together to get Hat kid home.
Kudos: 7





	Glittering stars over London

**Author's Note:**

> okokokok!
> 
> So this is my first real fic, please dont kill me  
> This was originally a rp between me and my little brother sooooo
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> I'll post the second chapter at /some/ point.
> 
> You also dont really have to know much about A hat in time to understand the story, besides the fact that Hat kid is an alien with magical time controlling hourglasses.

Hattie would yawn as she woke up. She’d hop out of her bed and pop her hat on her head from where it sat on her bed stand. She’d make her way to the main room of her spaceship, checking the big main screen. The fuel was full, and the ship had been on autopilot while she was asleep, so she was right near a planet. She hadn't planned to stop at that planet, but something on the navigation system of the ship made it stop. She fiddled with it for a bit, before it started up, seeming like it was gonna take off again, but it ran into something. 

When it did, the power of the ship went down. The sudden impact made Hattie fall over. She hopped herself back up, and tried to check the control panel again, but it wasn't working. She opened up the vault next to it, holding all the time pieces she had, making sure that wasn't the problem, but just as she did, the airlock door on the front of the ship flew open, the locks getting disabled from the power outage, and one of the time pieces flew out. She ran to try and catch it, but it was out of her reach. Her hat almost flew out along with more of her timepieces, but she caught her hat, before one of the time pieces hit it, sending it flying off towards the planet. Hattie jumped out after it, catching it, but now falling down towards the planet with all her time pieces following her. she looked back up at her ship, with a bit of a sour look. "I guess I'm gonna have to get all these back." She said out loud.

-🌠 * 🌠-

Tommy had just finished up a stream, saying bye to his chat and all. He pushed back in his chair, doing a little stretch before getting up and opening his window up. He usually liked going up on the roof from his connected window after streams to relax until his mom called him down to come eat. He laid down with his back against the roof and looked up at the stars. Despite always being called a "Loud child" and "A Gremlin", after streams he was usually pretty chilled out, streaming being more a way to let his energy out.

He'd notice that the stars were really bright today, before realizing that those weren't stars. Something.. was falling from the sky, Headed right for where he was.

Tommy quickly rolled one way as it hit exactly where he was laying. "HOLY SHIT!" He exclaimed, carefully looking at the hourglass that just embedded itself in his roof, It looked.. almost mystical and he decided to at least hold onto the thing, despite his better judgement. He gently pulled the hourglass out of his roof though he was really annoyed when he realized he was going to have to explain the small hole to his parents before going back through his window to put the hourglass on one of his bookshelves behind his setup.

-🌠 * 🌠-

Hattie ends up landing pretty close to where Tommy happened to live, landing in an alleyway of a nearby street. She’d noticed while she fell that a timepiece had landed on a roof of a Tommy’s building so she made her way out to the main bit of the street, looking around. She admires the view from down below, with the time pieces falling from the dusk sky, glittering like stars over the tall buildings in the packed streets, It really was quite the sight. She distracted herself from that, looking for which building her time piece fell on, running up and down the streets, looking for the familiar sparkle of her hourglasses.

After searching for a little on the streets, she decided to take a different approach, and would try and find a way to get up to the top of a building, to search from there. She’d find an apartment building with one of those metal fire exit stairways, and climb up all the way up to the roof, and look around. There were plenty of sparkles from time pieces, but all still in the sky. She didn't see the one she'd seen land on a building. Climbing around some more, She’d start hopping from roof to roof of the buildings down the street, looking for any trace of her time pieces.


End file.
